GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK x
by xflightless
Summary: Rory Williams has just been erased from time and space and Amy can't remember him for the life of her. So when Dean Winchester rolls up to aid the Doctor, fresh out of Hell, trouble is right around the corner and Amy has the fate of the universe in her hands. But will she choose American bad boy Dean or the chance to find lost love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**I got bit by the Superwho bug and Amy/Dean is a ship that I've always found interesting. **

**This is my first attempt at Superwho (mainly the Doctor and Amy), so I apologize ahead of time if I don't catch onto them right away. **

**But I might soon! **

**I hope that you guys enjoy this!**

**I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm hoping future chapters will be longer.**

**...**

"Doctor, we've even waiting an _hour_," Amy groaned out, leaning against the TARDIS.

"And we'll continue to wait, Pond." The Doctor stated with a glance in Amy's direction, fiddling with some device he had collected from the planet they had just finished visiting. Amy sighed and shifted, plucking at her jacket.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"Colorado."

"Fantastic."

A low rumble came from around the corner and Amy shifted, moving a hand to the TARDIS door, ready to run inside and grab something within to use as a weapon. Her gaze flickered over to the Doctor and he had abandoned his new toy to stand tall, lips curled in a pretty grin.

"Doctor?"

He looked back at Amy, brows raised in question. Her lips parted, and before she could say much else, a black vehicle skidded to a halt not too far from them. The Doctor's attention snapped to it and his hands clapped together. "Just on time!"

"Just on _time_?" Amy asked with a frown, cautiously stepping away from the TARDIS to step up beside the Doctor, looking the vehicle over. The door opened and Amy jerked before standing at attention, lips pressed tightly together.

"Hey Doc, sorry I took so long. Ran into a little trouble 'long the way." The man stepped out of the car, brows creased. Amy shifted, the look in the man's eyes seeming familiar. Though she was positive she'd never seen him before. She looked between the man and the Doctor, chin rising a touch. The look in the man's eyes was like the Doctor's. He had, she assumed, seen his fair share of danger and more.

"Ah, Dean Winchester." The Doctor grinned as he stepped forward. "Dean, Dean, Dean." The Doctor held his arms out and the one named Dean looked him up and down before snorting.

"I'm not going to hug you of that's what you're asking for," Dean said, pulling a hand up to keep the Doctor at bay. The Doctor lowered his arms, grin still in place. The man stepped from around the car door to close it, looking behind the Doctor at Amy. "But I'll hug her if she wants one." He flashed her a charming smile and Amy could feel her cheeks warm with blush, causing her to look off to the side before looking back.

"Oh. No, no. Hands off Amelia Pond, Winchester. I didn't call you here to make humany-wumamy eyes at Amy."

Dean looked from Amy to the Doctor, smile falling when he saw the look on the Doctor's face. His brows rose as his gaze fell, clearing his throat. "Right. Uh, well, let's get this little shindig going so I can get back to..." He trailed off and Amy's brow quirked with interest. Her shoulder brushed against the Doctor's, waiting for him to explain. Instead, he glanced at her before shaking his head. He wasn't going to talk. It wasn't his place to share Dean's story. Then she'd have to get it out of Dean himself.

She looked back at Dean. Why was he so important? And why did the Doctor have to call Dean? Wasn't it usually the other way around?

Dean made his way to the trunk of his car, popping it open a second later. He ducked his head and disappeared. Moments later, he resurfaced with a duffle bag and a shotgun in hand.

"What is that?"

"This, sweetheart, is a gun." Dean gave her a tight lipped smile as he walked past her and towards the TARDIS.

"I know what it is, you arse." Amy placed her hands on her hips and Dean turned to face her, gaze trailing up and down. She would be lying if she said she didn't like the attention. "What's it for?"

Dean licked his lips, a light grin playing on them before he looked at the Doctor. "Look, I ain't got any say in how you work with your... Friends, but I think she should know what she's getting into."

"...What I'm gettin' into? Doctor, what is he talking about?" Amy looked at him and his gaze was locked on Dean with a tight lipped smile.

"You're right," the Doctor said after a moment, peeling his gaze from Dean to face Amy. "We're going hunting."

"Hunting?" She repeated with an amused brow raised. "Like what, Bambi?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, we're hunting Bambi."

"No need to be mean, Dean." The Doctor raised a hand in the hunter's direction to shush him and Dean looked offended at the gesture, rolling his eyes and turning to look at the TARDIS, mumbling under his breath. "We're going to hunt demons, Amy."

She gave a short laugh. "Demons? Really Doctor?"

"You travel with an old alien and fight monsters... And you're gonna have trouble believing demons exist?" Dean asked before the Doctor could reply.

"Where's Sam, Dean?" The Doctor cut in, brows pulled together. Dean tensed and made eye contact for a brief moment before looking away.

"He made some new friends." Then he placed his things down, fishing out the keys to the Impala. He walked back to his car, unlocked the door, and got in.

"Is he leaving us?" Amy asked, walking over to where Dean placed the duffle bag and shotgun down, poking at the bag with her right foot. She turned to watch Dean park the car in the shade of the trees, probably out of view to anyone driving by.

"We've got a job to do," he said when he walked back, picking up his items.

"You heard the man, into the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed with a childlike grin, opening the doors for his companions, stepping in to ready the console.


	2. Chapter 2

"Could that have been any smoother?" Dean growled out, rolling onto his side after having his face pressed to the floor of the TARDIS. "I could have parked this space car better."

"No you could not." The Doctor brought himself to his feet, fixing his bowtie. "Because you couldn't have avoided that cow like I just did." He brushed himself off as Amy and Dean groaned in response. He skipped over Amy and bounded down the stairs to get to the doors of the TARDIS, pushing one open and taking a deep breath.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked as she pulled herself to her feet, fingers wrapped around the railing to pull herself up. She glanced over at Dean who was making sure his equipment was fine. Her gaze fell back to the Doctor and she followed after him, looking over his shoulder outside. "_When_ are we?"

"We are in Chicago, Illinois." He paused and glanced around. "Still in the year 2009."

Behind them Dean huffed. "I still don't get why we couldn't take my car."

"_Because,_" the Doctor started, pulling back into the TARDIS. "It would have taken too long and by the time we would have—"

"—Yeah, yeah. I get it." Dean waved the Doctor off and left his shotgun against the counsel. "Can't go roamin' the streets with that," he said when Amy gave him a look. He walked over to the pair and tossed the duffle bag over his shoulder. "Well, we ready to go?"

"Lay it on me," Dean said as he sunk onto the nearest chair with the back to his chest, stuffing a few fries into his mouth. Amy looked at the Doctor, brows raised as she sat on the edge of one of the beds (it was Dean's idea they get a motel room). She was curious too, as to why the Doctor needed Dean's help.

"These demons, they're trying to contact someone." He paused, expression falling as he flipped through the old, worn out bible in the drawer between the beds. "Someone. Something." He turned to looked at the two. "Have any of you heard of the Family of Blood?" Both Dean and Amy shook their heads and the Doctor nodded. "It shouldn't even be possible, really. I have no idea how they're managing to do it, but we need to stop them."

"Wait, what is this 'Family of Blood' thing?" Dean asked, putting his food down on the table, arms wrapping around the back of the chair. "Sounds a little too kinky for me."

"Let's just say they're a little worse than your demons, Dean."

Dean huffed in response and his brows rose, skeptical. But he knew better than to question the Doctor when it came to these things. "Okay, so they're trying to contact the Family of Blood. Why? What's so important about them? You said they shouldn't even be able to get in contact with them. How come?"

The Doctor pressed his lips together and his gaze flickered between Amy and Dean. "Because I made it impossible to do so." He ran a hand over his face, letting out a sigh before dropping his hand. "This is all wrong," he mumbled to himself. Amy pushed herself off of the bed and made the short distance towards the Doctor, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Whatever it is, Doctor, we'll figure it out," she reassured him, giving his arm a squeeze. She gave him a light grin before she turned to face Dean, grin disappearing. "Now, Winchester, was it? What do we do about these demons?"

Dean parted his lips and looked up at Amy before looking at the Doctor and back. "You, sweetheart, aren't going to do anything. Sorry, but I don't want to be responsible for you."

"I'm not just going to sit and wait for you two to come back."

"Well you aren't comin' with," Dean retorted, gaze narrowing. "I don't need someone else to be responsible for." His gaze flickered to the Doctor's and there seemed to be tension growing between them.

"What're you talking about?" Amy asked, gaze lingering on Dean before it moved to the Doctor's. "What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing," The Doctor replied almost automatically. Dean snorted in reply and he pushed himself out of the chair. He glared at the Doctor and moved to grab his jacket off the coat hanger, opening the door. He looked back at the Doctor before he turned, making his way out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Amy?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Go with him. I don't want him straying."

Amy looked up at the Doctor, brow raised. He nodded towards the door before Amy rolled her eyes and moved to follow Dean. When she closed the door to the motel room, she looked left and right before she spotted him, already half way down the block. "Dean!" She shouted, taking off after him. "Oi, Winchester!" He didn't stop, but it didn't matter. She'd caught up to him rather quickly. She had the Doctor to thank, of course. With all his running, this was a piece of cake.

"Shouldn't you be watching the Doctor?" He asked coldly, hands balled into fists at his side. Amy looked him up and down before nudging his side with her elbow.

"What's wrong between you and the Doctor?" She could see his jaw tensed and her curiosity rose.

"Nothing. Why's something gotta be wrong?" He asked, turning his head to glance at her.

"Oh, I dunno, could have been the way you were lookin' at him," she retorted, brows rising. She followed him as he turned the corner, into a bar. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of cigarettes, flattening the front of her shirt, sticking close to Dean. He led them to a booth and he ordered them something to drink. "Sooo," Amy started, watching Dean as he watched the woman who took their order walk away. "You going to tell me what happened between you and the Doctor or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" She flashed him a charming grin and he looked at her, the corners of his lips twitching with a grin.

"This isn't the first time I've worked with the Doctor," Dean admitted. His lips pressed together. "What about you? Why are _you_ with him?" He asked, raising a brow. He looked up when the lady brought their beers, setting them in front of Amy and Dean, leaning over to give Dean a little sneak peek. Amy rolled her eyes and looked up at the woman.

"Thank you. But I think you've got quite a few other men waiting to drool over your _fake _breasts." Amy grinned and she could see Dean grin from the corner of her eye before the woman walked away with a huff. Amy turned to face Dean, who took his beer and drank from it. "I've been traveling with the Doctor for a long time now," she told him. "Now, what about _you_?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story, Amy." He squinted at her, trying to figure something out. "Let's just say that I almost lost someone 'cause of him." He gave her a tight lipped grin before he brought his beer to his lips. Amy looked him over with a light frown. She felt he would talk about it when he felt like he could trust her.

"Very well, then." She took her beer in hand and held it out to clink it with Dean's. "Then to stopping the bad guys." She grinned and Dean returned it, clanking his bottle against hers.

"And to the fun times in between." He winked at her, bringing the rim of the bottle back to his lips. Amy did the same, swallowing as her nose scrunched up, trying to get the taste of the beer off of her tongue.

"Oh, that is horrible."


	3. Chapter 3

"You got her drunk?"

"...No. She got herself drunk," Dean replied, hiccupping. He flashed the Doctor a grin and earned a glare in return. If he was being honest, he couldn't give two shits right now. "What?" He asked, shrugging off his jacket. As he hung it on the back of the chair, he pointed towards Amy, who lay in one of the motel beds, content with somewhere to lie comfortably. "She wouldn't stop drinking when I told her to stop." He licked his lips and scrubbed a hand over his face. "You've got yourself a little feisty one there, Doc." He gave the Doctor a toothy grin and the next thing Dean knows, he's pressed up against the nearest wall, the Doctor glaring at Dean.

"You keep your hands off of Amelia, Dean Winchester." The Doctor looked angry. Dean knew he was dangerous when angry. The Doctor was dangerous at any time. "She is much more important than you can even begin to imagine and she does _not _need you to pollute her life." The moment the words left his mouth, guilt crossed the Doctor's features and his grip on Dean loosened. "Dean, I didn't—"

"—You mean pollute her life the way you did ours?" Dean sneered, gaze dark and cold. He wrapped his hands tightly around the Doctor's wrists. "You mean how you got yourself into Jo's life and…" He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words. "Don't you _dare _try to tell me what I can or can't do when you go prancin' 'round like you own the goddamn planet, throwing yourself into _innocent _people's lives. Not when you destroy them and leave destruction behind." Dean let out a bitter laugh, shoving the Doctor off of him. "Looks like we aren't so different after all, huh Doc?"

The next morning, Dean wakes up with a killer hangover. He remembers everything, but he pretends he doesn't. The Doctor knows he's lying but he goes along with it anyway to keep Amy from asking any questions. Dean notices the suspicious looks she sends between them as she takes some aspirin for her hangover.

"So, what are we doing today?" Amy asks, running a hand through her bright hair.

"We are going to locate demons. Specifically, ones that know what is going on," The Doctor replied, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Dean slipped on his boots and kept quiet for the moment. He wondered if the Doctor was going to make him torture to get the information out of the demons. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. His jaw set and he glared at the ground. He told himself a million times over that he wasn't that person – that _thing_ – anymore. But here he was, using what he'd been taught in Hell when he said he wouldn't. _Way to let yourself down, Dean._

"Dean?"

His head snapped up in attention, blinking at Amy, brow raised. "What?"

"I've been saying your name," she replied, brows furrowed. "How are we going to get the demons?"

"We are going to get those demons by first gettin' ourselves some grub." He smiled before he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Then we'll come back here and I'll get what we need ready."

"Dean, I don't think food will be—"

"—We're not gonna get these demons while hung over, Doc. Plus, we've gotta find some place to keep 'em nearby since we don't have a car." He looked back at the Doctor, brows raised in a silent challenge. He slipped his jacket on as he opened the door and walked out of the door. Amy stayed in place, watching Dean before she looked at the Doctor, walking over to him.

"Did I miss anything last night?" She asked as her brows rose. The Doctor offered her a small smile.

"Of course not. Dean is just, well, hung over." He grinned and slipped his arm through hers. "Shall we, Ms. Pond?" Amy returned his grin.

"We shall, Doctor."

When they arrive at the diner that is a few blocks from the motel, Dean leads them to a booth in the back. He slips in on one side and Amy and the Doctor slide into the side across from him. A waiter comes over and places three menu's down, quickly introduces them, and takes the order for their drinks – coffee's for Dean and Amy and a milkshake for the Doctor – before he walks away. Dean already knows what he's getting and doesn't bother to pick up the menu. Not surprisingly enough, he's been to this diner before. Once, with Sam.

"How do you plan luring out demons?" Amy asks as she picks up the menu to look through it. She glances at Dean over it, who's scrolling through his phone.

"Using bait." Dean looked up when he saw the Doctor tense. He turned his attention to Amy. "Namely, myself. There are a lot of demons out there would like a piece of this sweet ass." He grinned and looked up when the waiter came back with their drinks. They quickly ordered the food so that the waiter would leave before Amy turned her attention back to Dean.

"So what, you're going dangling yourself for them or…?"

"Not exactly." Dean shrugged, lifting his cup to drink some coffee. Boy, did that hit the spot. He watched Amy fix her coffee up, a brow rising in amusement. "I'm gonna offer them the chance to have a little fun. A free-for-all on Dean Winchester. We'll get a nice number of demons and then we'll trap 'em." He paused, glancing at the Doctor who was watching Dean intently. "After that, you and the Doctor are heading back to the motel and I'll call if I get anything."

"What?" Amy frowned, drinking some coffee. She shook her head as she lowered the cup. "That's not fair. We just sit around while you get to have all the fun?" At this, Dean tensed.

"It's not fun, Amy. It's work." He scrubbed his chin, looking off to the side to watch a family of three sit down. His gaze softened and he shook his head, looking back at her. "And this is not something you want a part of." Amy parted her lips to protest but Dean narrowed her gaze and her lips clamped shut. "Look, I appreciate the… offer, r'whatever, but trust me… This is something you don't want to be involved with. 'S why you're gonna stay at the motel with the Doc." When Dean glances over at the Doctor, the Doctor has a look of a silent _thank you _written in his eyes and all Dean can do is nod.

He might be a tornado of trouble blowing in through town, but the one thing he refuses to be is to drag someone into his mess. Not that he has a choice most of the time. But this, torturing, it's not something he wants anyone to ever witness him doing.

They get their food and they eat in silence. For the most part. Towards the end, the Doctor suggests that he and Amy return to the TARDIS to pick up a few things. Dean, feeling very wary about the Doctor returning to the TARDIS, reluctantly agrees. He isn't sure if the Doctor meant they'd be in and out or if he meant they'd be time travelling. And he knew just how _accurate _the Doctor could be with returning. After paying, they walk back to the motel together so that Dean can collect his duffle bag.

"Hey Amy?"

Amy looks up from the magazine she had Dean buy her, a brow raised. "Yes, Dean?" She lowers the magazine and stands when he beckons her towards him. The Doctor, standing by the window, watches them. "What is it?" She asked. Dean pulls out a pistol from his bag.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" He looks from the gun to Amy. Her brows raise high onto her forehead and she throws a glance at the Doctor before she looks back at Dean.

"Not really."

"Okay, well, it's not too hard."

"Absolutely not. I will not stand for you giving her a gun," The Doctor cut in. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"Look, you aren't much of a fighter and if demons get you two, that's it. Amy's got the balls you don't and 's why I'm giving _her _the gun." Without giving the Doctor time to respond, he turned his attention back to Amy and he began to give her the steps on using the pistol. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?" He asked when he was done. She took the gun from him and turned it over in her hands, shaking her head. "Good. Now you two head out to the TARDIS and keep your phone on." He zipped up his bag and winked at Amy before he sent a nod in the Doctor's direction. Dean left the room and he wished he had his Baby. This would have been so much better. But he walks to the nearest warehouse.

He spends the entire day setting up, putting down sigils and drawing devil's traps, laying out the things he would need, and creating a makeshift rack to lay the demons down on. He gets a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach: satisfaction. And he hates it. He hates that he's satisfied by this. He pushes the feeling away and moves to summon a few demons just to draw some attention to himself. Ruby's knife is hidden in his boot, just in case. But in his hand he holds a knife that's laced with holy water and salt, just in case he needs to wound. He doesn't kill until he knows everything he needs to or if there's nothing to gain.

Dean puts the pillars and old rusty machines to use when demons fight him back. He pushes and slams them against the pillars or machines before he ties them up on the makeshift rack. He pulls out Ruby's knife and he gets to doing what he, regrettably, did best. He cuts and slices, maims and mutilates. He loses it in the middle and ends up killing a few demons for speaking to him about Sam. He had to take a break, wipe away the blood, and hide the bodies. But then he met Earl.

"I ain't gun' tell you jack, Winchester," the demon spit out, eyes as black as how shitty Dean felt right now. Dean sighed and twirled the decorated knife in hand, giving Earl a dry smirk.

"C'mon Earl, we've gotta know somethin', right? So spill. You know what's goin' on and if you don't say anything, you'll get killed."

"You'll kill me either way," Earl hissed, a twisted grin on its lips. "Might as well go out a hero or some shit like that."

Dean rubbed his brow in agitation and pressed the knife against Earl's throat. "You aren't a hero. You're never gonna be a hero. You'll just be some other demon I took out. Let's do this, you speak and you get to live. Who knows, you might know more later on." Earl turned his head to Dean and his lips pursed, bottom lip quivering because Dean still had the knife pressed to his throat.

"O-okay, okay." Earl swallowed thickly and his gaze flickered to what he could see of the knife to Dean, eyes turning back to the dark brown that belonged to its vessel. "Look, there's this big ol' demon who heard of some kinda family, right? Well, word on the street is that he's gun' find himself this family and have them help take over Hell. After that, he's gun' get them to come up here and uh, recruit or some shit like that."

Dean looked down at Earl and his brows pulled together. "This demon got a name?"

"Sure does," Earl replied. Dean raised his brows expectantly. "Hell if I know what it is."

"O'course." Dean rolled his eyes and he scratched the back of his head. He looked back at Earl. "Anythin' else?"

"Well…" Earl looked thoughtful. "…I heard Lilith's too busy to go after this guy. So that's why he's doin' it now."

"Do you know where any of this is going down?" Dean watched Earl carefully, wanting to spot any lies. Earl shook his head and Dean sighed. He gave Earl a faint smile. "Thanks Earl." He lifted the blade from Earl's neck, only to shove it into his chest. "Couldn't let ya go," Dean said, twisting the knife. "Can't have you runnin' 'round telling people what you just told me." He pulled the knife out as the stab wound flashed orange and then smoked a bit. Dean stepped back and wiped his brow. He sighed and moved to clean up his _station_.

So some big bad ass demon was trying to summon this Family of Blood so that the demon could take over the planet? There was no way the angels would let that happen, right? He glanced up at the ceiling. If that were true, then this wouldn't be a problem right now.

Why couldn't demons just leave things be?


End file.
